broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Transcripts/My Noble Steeds, Part 1
Equestria-Canterlot-Canterlot Castle-Princess Celestia’s Bedroom-Night :Celestia is sleeping comfortably in her bed. But then, she starts struggling, tossing and turning in fright. Princess Celestia’s Dream :princess is walking in darkness with a strange mist surrounding her. :Princess Celestia: What is this place? :wonders around until she sees something standing in front of her, standing near a ledge. Beyond the ledge is the Tree of Harmony. The mysterious being in front of her turned around, revealing to be pony-shaped, wearing a suit of black and white armor. :Princess Celestia: Who are you? :???: The light of harmony will fail. The return of chivalry has begun. Hope, Liberty, Might. :rainbow comes flashing out of the tree. It flies around the tree a few time and gliding over the princess. When it is overhead, the colors of the rainbow change to black and white. She turns around to see the rainbow phasing into another tree. It is like the Tree of Harmony, only smaller. Instead of six-pointed star in the center, that is what appears to be some sort of cross, and instead of five branches, there is only two. The branch to her left side contains a white gem, and the branch to her right contains a yellow gem. A flash of light appears from behind her, and she turns around in shock, to see that the Tree of Harmony is burning in a large purple blaze. Then the tree is crushed by a giant claw, and she looks up terrified of the creature. Its size is massive, with huge wings, looking down on her with glowing purple eyes, and its mouth glowing with razor sharp teeth. :???: The balance must be restored. Hope, Liberty, Might! :beast lowers its head to her, and releases a burst of purple flames from its mouth. Celestia’s Bedroom :princess wakes up in a great fright, breathing heavily on what had just happened. When she is calm, she feels a great deal of confusion. Canterlot Castle-Balcony :[Princess Celestia walks out onto the balcony where her sister, Princess Luna is lowering the moon. She stops right next to Luna. :Princess Celestia: You saw the vision too, did you? :Princess Luna: Indeed, sister. What do you think it means? :Princess Celestia: I’m not sure. “Hope, Liberty, Might.” :magical surrounds Celestia’s horn, and as they both stand concerned on the balcony as the sun rises on Canterlot. theme song Equestria-Ponyville-Day :a regular house, some stuff is being unloaded from a large cart. The stuff is unloaded by a pegasus pony stallion with a black coat. He has dark green eyes, a short square dark gray muzzle, a bright red upward smooth-edged hairstyles with one long bang stinking out from the front. His ears are triangular, flopped downwards. The tail was as red as his mane, and in the style of scythe blades, and the front of his hooves are as dark gray as his muzzle. His cutie mark is made up of three white arrows: the center is pointing upwards, the one on the left is pointing down-left in a curvy line, and the one on the right is pointing down-right in a loop-de-loop. He lifts up a box full of stuff out of a pile, until he founds a pony’s face was under it, it’s Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: HI THERE! :Pegasus: AAAAAHHHHHHH! :gets terrified; he slams the boxes back down on Pinkie Pie’s face. She then pops out of the back of the pile, rolling backwards until stops in front of her friends: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight’s baby dragon assistant, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, are you alright?! :Pegasus: What the heck was that?! :Fluttershy: Oh, we’re so sorry about that. I hope our friend didn’t frighten you too much. :Pegasus: Oh no. In fact, she should try harder next time. My heart’s still beating! :Rainbow Dash: You didn’t have to hit her so hard. :Pegasus: Actually, yes. I did. :Applejack: Now hey there. Let’s all just claim down. I think we’ve gotten on the wrong hoof here. :Rarity: Indeed. Surely there has been a misunderstanding. There’s really no need to be hostile. :Pegasus: Trust me. I always have a reason to be hostile. ponies look to each other in confusion. Who are you ponies and what are doing here anyway? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well since you’re a new resident of Ponyville, we thought it would nice welcome you to our quaint little town and hope you feel right at home here, Mister...? :Pegasus: Quasar. Nimbus Quasar. So, are you always this corny to new ponies? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh…let’s forget that. Why don’t we introduce ourselves? My name is- :Nimbus Quasar: Princess Twilight Sparkle. Yeah, I know who you are. I’ve been catching up on your exploits. Former student of Princess Celestia, transformed from unicorn to alicorn, and was made the fourth princess of Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. It’s amazing to meet somepony who’s really into research. :Nimbus Quasar: Unfortunately this princess, unsure of her own duties, still :Twilight Sparkle: Apparently, ‘too much’ research. WIP Category:Fan fiction Category:WIP